


As Planned...Or Not

by BlancaPowell



Series: As Planned [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	As Planned...Or Not

“They say miracles happen. But no one ever says how long it takes before one happens.”

* * *

“ _Riley!!!”_

_Too late. The bullet already hit his precious finacee straight in the stomach. Liam ran to his slowly losing consciousness love._

“ _Riley, please, look at me,” he whispered when she closed her eyes. The blood stained her dress and his hands._

“ _Nooo!”_

“No!”

Liam woke up covered in sweat, his heart beating abnormally fast. He turned to his left side and let out a relieved sigh as he saw his wife, sleeping peacefully.

Five years.

It’s been five years since Anton shot Riley and took away their chance to have children.

When Liam told her the news, two weeks after the accident, she didn’t believe him. They got married and Riley desperately tried to produce an heir. No one was able to convice her it was impossible. They’d been trying for a year when the public went wild and started asking questions about children. Liam issued a statement to the press about Queen’s condition caused by Anton but it didn’t help. The people  _demanded_ a child. Anywhere she went, Riley was followed by crowds, asking her about the baby. The security was doubled, then tripled, but it didn’t help. She was receiving many negative comments online.

_She literally has one job, produce an heir, is that so hard?_

_I knew she would fail Cordonia #pullittogethergirl_

_The American whore will always be only a whore, what a waste._

_All these excuses just to cover the fact that she doesn’t care about Cordonia’s future._

_Maybe Anton would be a better King, at least we’d have an heir._

_King Liam should have married Madeleine, that bitch is useless._

A year and a half after the accident, Riley had a mental breakdown, she didn’t want to eat, go outside her room, she didn’t talk to anyone. With each hateful comment she felt worse and Liam had already enough.

He congressed a conference, open to the public, where he openly addressed each of the comments his wife received. He threated that from then on, each of these comments will be treated as a personal attack on the monarch.

“I understand that people care for Cordonia, but there is no excuse for offending or even threatening my wife. As your King I will ensure an heir for Cordonia but in return you need to stop making these awful allegations. My wife is your Queen and I expect you to respect her as much as you respect this country.”

After his statement, people seemed to calm down, Riley didn’t receive as much hate as she used to, and later on, she stopped receiving any. Thanks to her husband’s support, as well as her friends’, and a few talks with the royal therapist, she started feeling better. After five years, she came to terms with being unable to have kids of her own.

In the meantime, Liam talked with his brother, and Leo agreed to appoint his own son as an heir to the Crown if the monarchs die childless.

This calmed the Cordonian people down, and while Riley was relieved this country will have their longed-for heir, she still grieved over her own children, the ones she would never have.

~~

“Uhhh, five more minutes!”

Liam chuckled as he threw a pillow on his sleepy wife. “Get up! You have your appointment in half an hour!”

“But I want to sleep! I’m the Queen, I’ll ask them to reschedule.”

Liam shook his head, “What happened to you my love? You’ve always been an early bird with too much energy and recently I can’t even drag you from bed!”

Riley opened one eye and saw her husband all ready, smiling from ear to ear. She groaned, “Why are you so happy? It’s just our annual health check, I feel exactly like one year ago. And two years ago. And three. I don’t need to go.” She turned her back to Liam and pulled comforter on her head. After a few moments she felt someone crawling under the comforter, tickling her on the way. When her eyes met Liam’s, she smiled. “Can I tell the doctor that I’m so tired because my  _husband_  is wearing me out every  _single_ night?” He laughed and kissed her forehead. “Hey, it’s not me, you’re being the wild one, I’m just humbly serving my Queen.”

“Mmm,” Riley started but Liam pulled her into a kiss. After they parted he smiled at her, “I’m not complaining though. But you should get going. I don’t have any meetings this afternoon so I’ll wait for you here and perhaps we could go to Maxwell’s mini zoo?”

“Is that bribery? Cause it’s working,” she said before getting out of bed. “But I need coffee, many, many cups of coffee,” she yelled from the bathroom. “And brownies! Don’t forget about brownies!”

~~

Liam finished his meeting earlier than expected. He was pacing in their bedroom up and down, waiting for his Queen to return. The brownies were waiting for Riley too.

The King walked into the balcony and saw the limo, knowing his wife was coming. He smiled, but it faded the second she got off the car. Riley didn’t even wait for anyone to open the door for her, she jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and started running, yelling Liam’s name. 

“Liam! Liam!”

“Riley?” He asked but she already ran into the palace. “Dammit!” Liam cursed when he tried to open the balcony door in haste.  _Why was she running? And screaming? Did something happen? What if the doctor saw something bad? What if she’s sick? Oh God, please let her be okay._

“LIAM!” He heard Riley’s voice approaching their bedroom. Finally, Liam opened the balcony door and ran to the bedroom door, opening them just in time for Riley to throw herself on him.

“Riley, love? What happened?”

But instead of replying he felt her tears on his face, and her arms squeezing him.

“What did the doctor say? Are you okay?” He asked as she pulled away.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened in shock, “You’re…you’re what? How?”

She shrugged slightly, smiling from ear to ear, “I don’t know, the doctor said it was a miracle, my wound healed and somehow we made a…baby.”

“But…I’m happy but isn’t it dangerous? Or risky for you or for the baby?”

“The doctor said our baby looked fine, and didn’t see any dangerous signs. Of course I gotta be careful but I’m so happy right now, I’m not gonna question it,” she explained as Liam swept her into a hug.

“How are you feeling? Shouldn’t you have some morning sickness or something?” he asked when after a few minutes he put her back on the floor.

“Not every woman has morning sickness love, besides my symptoms were rather usual, I am tired and crave brownies all the time,” she laughed as Liam handed her a plate with her favorite dessert.

“So in short,” she went on chewing the cake, “when Anton tried to deprive us of children, he only deprived me of morning sickness instead.”

He only shook his head.  _Pregnant._ His wife was pregnant.  _Oh please, let us have a child._

_~~_

Miracles  _do_  happen. Sometimes they take a little bit longer, but in the end, they are worth it. 

Both Liam and Riley realized it when several months later, on the Queen’s thirty second birthday, a crown prince was born. 

Cordonia never seemed more united than when the birth of future King was announced. People celebrated this day for weeks, but no one was as happy as Riley and Liam. Every single day with their son was a miracle and they treasured it dearly, proving that sometimes not everything goes as planned.


End file.
